universalstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Poppy
Poppy is a princess troll from Trolls. Background Personality Poppy is a lead, a relentlessly upbeat — if slightly naive — Troll whose father King Peppy saved his subjects from the Troll-hungry Bergens. Despite this, Poppy is incredibly noble and responsible as she risks her life to go on a perilous journey to save her friends. As she and her group of nine friends, the Snack Pack, face their biggest challenge ever, Poppy is faced for the first time in her life with a problem that apparently can't be solved with a song, a dance and a hug. But after some hilarious attempts at saving the day, Poppy discovers that being true to anyone else is always the best answer. Physical Appearance Poppy has flamingo pink skin and sparkles on both cheeks that resemble cute freckles. She wears a blue dress and a green headband with blue flowers. Her hair is a darker pink, and she has pretty bangs that fall near her eyes. She wears her hair in ponytail for most of the film with a light blue rubber band. Her eyes are a sparkly magenta. Her Hug Time bracelet, which she isn't wearing in her picture here, is purple and blue. When she was a baby she was naked except for her headband with a flower on it. Role in the film In the beginning, Poppy is only a toddler. She was supposedly one three at this time and later she is possibly 21 to 23 years old. She was suppose to be served to the young Prince Gristle as his first troll. However, she is replaced with a wood decoy and is saved and delivered to her father, King Peppy, where she is led out of Bergen Town safety by sitting in his hair underneath his crown, resembling he is the said king. Now energetic and happy adult Poppy throws a party to celebrate the escape from Bergen Town, but this party attracts the attention of Chef, the Bergen who was banished from Bergen Town by King Gristle Sr. for the Trolls escape. Chef captures all of Poppy's friends in the village though Poppy, Peppy and the majority are able to escape. With Peppy and the remaining Trolls reluctant to go to Bergen Town to save the others, Poppy recruits a pessimistic Troll named Branch to help her. Upon arriving in Bergen Town, Poppy convinces the scullery maid Bridget into freeing the captured Trolls. In return, she and her friends will get her a date with Prince Gristle, now known as King Gristle Jr. Bridget notices that every troll was singing except one: Branch. Poppy tries to convince Branch to sing, but he refuses. He reveals that the reason he doesn't sing anymore is because his grandmother, Grandma Rosiepuff got killed by Chef. Poppy and the others comfort Branch. He agrees to help, but still doesn't sing. Using their hair, Poppy and the Trolls, make Bridget look like she has long colorful hair and whisper to her on what to say. This succeeds in getting King Gristle becoming attracted to Bridget (who uses the name of Lady Glitter Sparkles). Later, Poppy sees Creek (whom she had a crush on) supposedly being eaten by King Gristle, but later sees him trapped inside the King's jewel. The Trolls steal the jewel, but find it empty. Just then, Poppy and the Trolls are captured by Chef and discover that Creek has turned against them to save himself from being eaten. Creek then takes Poppy's cowbell, and uses it to trick Peppy and the other Trolls in the village to come out of hiding, before they are captured by Chef and the other Bergen cooks. With all the Trolls captured and ready to be cooked, Poppy loses hope and turns grey along with the other Trolls. Branch however, is able to restore Poppy and the other Trolls' colors by singing Cyndi Lauper's "True Colors" and admitting he loves her, which she reciprocates to him. The Trolls are then rescued by Bridget and reveal to King Gristle that Bridget was Lady Glitter Sparkles and say that Bergens don't have to eat Trolls to be happy. The King agrees to this and now the trolls and the Bergens are no longer enemies. At the end of the film, Poppy is made Queen of the Trolls and Bergens, and shares a romantic hug with Branch, hinting he is now Poppy's boyfriend. Although it is currently unconfirmed whether Poppy and Branch are indeed together as the Trolls Holiday didn't seem to show them as anything beyond friends, many fans speculate and hope that the upcoming sequel Trolls 2 will confirm them as an official couple. Trivia *Poppy is the third DreamWorks Animation film to have a female protagonist, after Ginger from Chicken Run and Susan Murphy from Monsters vs. Aliens. Gallery pl:Poppy Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Trolls Category:Trolls characters Category:Animated characters Category:Comedy characters Category:DreamWorks characters Category:Adults